sonicfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Ołtarz Szmaragdów
Ołtarz Szmargadów (ang. Altar of the Emeralds), znany również jako Shrine of the Master Emerald, lub – budowla pojawiająca się na Angel Island. Jest to zrujnowany, kamienny ołtarz na którym mieści się Główny Szmaragd. Knuckles zwykle przebywa tutaj, kiedy pilnuje wielkiego klejnotu. W dawnych czasach Ołtarz Szmaragdów zawierał także siedem Szmaragdów Chaosu i był zamieszkany przez Chao oraz Chaosa. Opis thumb|left|Ołtarz Szmaragdów w dawnych czasach Ołtarz Szmaragdów to duża kamienna budowla. Składa się z trzech kręgów niskich kamiennych murów. W ich obrębie porozrzucane są różne ruiny, będące fragmentami filarów. Sam ołtarz jest dwupiętrowy i na jego szczyt prowadzą schody. Na samej górze znajduje się wgłębienie, w którym mieści się Główny Szmaragd. Początkowo Ołtarz Szmaragdów był zadbaną, kamienną budowlą. Otaczały go wysokie mury z licznymi filarami, między którymi można było przejść. Wysypany był tutaj żwir. W dwóch pozostałych kręgach pływała woda, z której wyrastały palmy. Z trzeciego, najwyższego kręgu wystawało siedem filarów, z których każdy zawierał Szmaragd Chaosu. Pierwsze piętro ołtarza było zalane wodą, która spływała na dół, oraz rósł tutaj pierścień krzewów, okalający budowlę. Na szczycie ołtarza wokół Głównego Szmaragdu płynęła woda. Ta część była również przykryta dachem podpieranym przez kolumny. Gdy Ołtarz Szmaragdów popadł w ruinę, jego dach odpadł i zostało tylko kilka zniszczonych kolumn. Woda wyschła we wszystkich miejscach, umarła także roślinność. Mury i filary podtrzymujące Szmaragdy Chaosu uległy zniszczeniu. Obecnie Ołtarz Szmaragdów znajduje się na małej, latającej wysepce na Angel Island, która połączona jest z głównym lądem przez drewniany most wiszący. Historia Przeszłość thumb|Ołtarz Szmaragdów najechany przez kolczatki 4000 lat przed wydarzeniami z Sonic Adventure Ołtarz Szmaragdów znajdował się za starożytnym miastem Klanu Knucklesa w Mystic Ruins. Znajdowały się tu Główny Szmaragd i Szmaragd Chaosu, którego strzegli Chao i Chaos. Pewnego razu wódz kolczatek, Pachacamac, postanowił zdobyć Szmaragdy Chaosu siłą, aby wzmocnić swoje plemię i zapewnić mu przetrwanie. Jego córka, Tikal, nawiązała kontakt z Chao i Chaosem, uzyskując ich akceptację. Próbowała przekonać ojca do zmiany zdania, lecz bezskutecznie. Pachacamac i jego wojownicy najechali Ołtarz Szmaragdów, ciężko raniąc Tikal i Chao. Rozzłościło to Chosa, który wykorzystał moc siedmiu Szmaragdów Chaosu do transformacji w Perfect Chaosa. Perfect Chaos zabił Pachacamaca i jego wojowników, oraz zniszczył niemal całe plemię kolczatek. Tikal powstrzymała potwora, zamykając go razem ze sobą w Głównym Szmaragdzie. Czyn ten doprowadził do wyzwolenia się silnej energii, która odcięła fragment lądu od Mystic Ruins i wzniosła go w powietrze. Obszar ten stał się potem znany jako Angel Island. Ołtarz Szmaragdów był zrujnowany, a Szmaragdy Chaosu rozproszyły się po świecie i na samej wyspie został tylko Główny Szmaragd. Kolczatki przyjęły rolę strażników Głównego Szmaragdu, którego pilnowały aby nie doprowadzić ponownie do tragedii. Ostatnim przedstawicielem tej rasy i strażnikiem został Knuckles, który sam jednak nie pamiętał już dlaczego musiał strzec Głównego Szmaragdu. W czasie kiedy Death Egg rozbiło się na Angel Island, Knuckles przeniósł Główny Szmaragd z ołtarza do Hidden Palace Zone, a gdy katastrofa została zażegnana, zwrócił go w pierwotne miejsce. Sonic Adventure thumb|left|Ołtarz Szmaragdów pilnowany przez Knucklesa nocą W grze Sonic Adventure Knuckles pilnował Głównego Szmaragdu, drzemiąc na Ołtarzu Szmaragdów. Ze snu zbudziło go zniszczenie Głównego Szmaragdu, którego dokonał Doktor Eggman. Uwolnił to Chaosa i Tikal. Knuckles próbował zatrzymać potwora, ale został przez niego zrzucony z ołtarza. Gdy powrócił, Chaos uciekł. W wyniku zniszczenia Głównego Szmaragdu Angel Island wylądowała również w oceanie. Knuckles wrócił potem pod ołtarz z większością odłamków Głównego Szmaragdu, którymi posłużył się do odbudowania Głównego Szmaragdu. Wciąż jednak brakowało mu kilku kolejnych, po które udał się na Egg Carrier. Po powrocie kolczatka odbudował Główny Szmaragd, a także umieścił na ołtarzu sześć Szmaragdów Chaosu. Angel Island ponownie wzniosła się w powietrze, a Knuckles mógł odpocząć. Nie trwało to jednak długo, gdyż Angel Island po krótkim czasie znowu wylądowała w oceanie, mimo obecności Głównego Szmaragdu. Knuckles podejrzewał, że mogłoby to być spowodowane przez sześć Szmaragdów Chaosu. Pod ołtarzem rozbił się potem Doktor Eggman, którego zaatakował Chaos. Potwór ukradł sześć Szmaragdów Chasosu z ołtarza i pokonał Knucklesa, a następnie uciekł. Sonic i Tails przybyli potem pod ołtarz, gdzie znaleźli Knucklesa i Eggmana, oraz poznali ostatnie wydarzenia. Eggman odleciał potem spod ołtarza, a Sonic i Tails udali się na poszukiwania ostatniego Szmaragdu Chaosu. Sonic Adventure 2 thumb|Replika Ołtarza Szmaragdów w Kosmicznej Kolonii ARK W grze Sonic Adventure 2 w rdzeniu Kosmicznej Kolonii ARK mieściła się replika Ołtarza Szmaragdów. Była to pomniejszona wersja oryginalnego ołtarza, przed zniszczeniem. Otaczały ją filary, na których mieściły się Szmaragdy Chaosu. Na środku znajdowało się miejsce, w którym umieścić można było Główny Szmaragd. Z kolei nad samym ołtarzem unosił się rdzeń Armaty Zaćmienia. Profesor Gerald Robotnik i naukowcy pracujący na kosmicznej stacji zaprojektowali rdzeń na wzór Ołtarza Szmaragdów, aby poskromić energię Szmaragdów Chaosu. W trakcie wydarzeń z gry Sonic i Knuckles dostali się do rdzenia kolonii, aby wykorzystać tam Główny Szmaragd i zatrzymać energię Szmaragdów Chaosu, która kierowała Kosmiczną Kolonię ARK do zderzenia z Ziemią. Na drodze stanął im jednak Biolizard, którego Gerald powołał do pilnowania ołtarza. Shadow odwrócił uwagę Biolizarda i zajął go walką, podczas gdy Sonic i Knuckles umieścili na ołtarzu Główny Szmaragd. Kolczatka wykorzystał następnie jego moc do zatrzymania mocy Szmaragdów Chaosu. Biolizard, mimo że pokonany, dokonał transformacji w Finalhazard i nadal kierował kolonię do zderzenia z planetą. W tej sytuacji Sonic i Shadow przywołali do siebie Szmaragdy Chaosu i transformowali się w Super Sonica i Super Shadowa, odlatując z repliki ołtarza. Sonic Advance 3 [[Plik:Oltarz szmaragdow SA3.png|thumb|left|Ołtarz Szmaragdów w Sonic Advance 3]] W grze Sonic Advance 3 Doktor Eggman wywołał Kontrolę Chaosu, która rozdzieliła się świat na siedem części. Jedną z nich była Angel Island, na której doktor zajął Ołtarz Szmaragdów i zabezpieczył Główny Szmaragd. Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy i Cream dostali się później pod ołtarz i pokonali tutaj Gemerla oraz Hyper Eggrobo. Później Super Sonic i Eggman połączyli siły, aby powstrzymać Ultimate Gemerla. Po tych wydarzeniach Angel Island i cały świat zostały przywrócone do normalności, dzięki mocy Głównego Szmaragdu. Sonic, Tails, Amy i Cream opuścili następnie wyspę, aby powrócić do domu. Knuckles został pod ołtarzem, aby pilnować Głównego Szmaragdu. Sonic Forces W Sonic Forces Ołtarz Szmaragdów pojawił się w komiksie Sonic Forces: Stress Test. Na początku komiksu Knuckles odpoczywał na ołtarzu, kiedy nagle przerwało mu przybycie Silvera. Na Angel Island pojawiła się iluzja Mystic Ruins, z innym Ołtarzem Szmaragdów. Z Głównego Szmaragdu na ołtarzu wyszedł Chaos, który zaatakował bohaterów. Po pokonaniu Chaosa, iluzje Mystic Ruins zniknęły. Bohaterowie opuścili następnie Ołtarz Szmaragdów, aby udać się na powierzchnię i powstrzymać nadchodzące zło. Doktor Eggman obserwował ich z ukrycia, testując Phantom Ruby. Opuścił ołtarz, nie zamierzając zabierać z niego Głównego Szmaragdu, gdyż był zadowolony z efektów samego rubinu. W innych grach LEGO Dimensions Ołtarz Szmaragdów pojawia się w grze ''LEGO Dimensions'' w Adventure World Sonica. Jest to miejsce w którym można spotkać Knucklesa. Jak sam kolczatka twierdzi Główny Szmaragd został przeniesiony w bardziej bezpieczne miejsce. Ołtarz jest większy niż w poprzednich grach i mniej zrujnowany. Przypomina budowle ze Sky Sanctuary Zone. W innych mediach Archie Comics thumb|Shrine Isle w komiksach W komiksach Ołtarz Szmaragdów pojawia się pod nazwą Shrine Isle. Podobnie jak w Sonic Adventure jest to latająca wyspa ze zrujnowanym ołtarzem, połączona z Angel Island przez drewniany most wiszący. Początkowo mieścił się jednak w małej jaskini. Po walce Super Sonica z drugim Enerjakiem, część Angel Island oderwała się i utworzyła Shrine Isle. Po Super Genesis Wave Ołtarz Szmaragdów stał się niemal identyczny jak w Sonic Adventure. Sonic X [[Plik:Emerald Altar ep 78.png|thumb|Ołtarz Szmaragdów w Sonic X]] W serialu Sonic X Ołtarz Szmaragdów jest niemal taki sam jak w grze Sonic Adventure. Otacza go jednak mniej ruin, oraz nie leży on na osobnej latającej wyspie. Zamiast tego jest częścią stałego lądu Angel Island. W przeszłości zamieszkiwały go Chao i Chaos, którzy strzegli Głównego Szmaragdu i Szmaragdów Chaosu. Replika ołtarza pojawiła się także w rdzeniu Kosmicznej Kolonii ARK. Knuckles zwykle przebywał pod ołtarzem, gdzie strzegł Głównego Szmaragdu. Kategoria:Budynki i budowle